Secrets
by cindythechef
Summary: Charlie is brought into consult on a case and is asked to work with a new agent who does unspeakable things to Charlie and threatens Don. What will Don due when he finds out someone hurt Charlie. Last Chapter is up and it is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Don and Charlie were talking in the conference room about the case that was just handed to Don. He told Charlie that he was going to have to bring in a few new agents to help work this case and what he needed Charlie to do for the case. Charlie excitedly agreed sitting at his laptop going over different ideas while Don called everyone in the room to go over the case.

As the team was walking in Ralph Romero the new agent from the other team asked David who the curly headed guy in the conference room was and why he rated a briefing before his team.

David chuckled, "That is Charlie, he is Don's baby brother. He is a certified Math genius and Don always briefs him first so he can have data ready for us when we get there. Charlie is one of us. He is a little challenging to work with at first but he is so worth it. With Charlie's help we have managed to close almost everyone of our cases."

Romero looked at him strangely, "Don uses math to solve his cases? For real?"

David patted him on the back and said, "Yes for real and save yourself the effort of doubting him in the 3 years I have known him I have yet to see him make a mistake. So what he says just roll with it."

The team took their places at the conference table and Don began the meeting, "Okay team we are dealing what we are dealing with today is a group of modern day pirates. These people are going along ocean front homes and yachts and they are breaking in and stealing every kind of valuable they were getting their hands on. LAPD was trying to run this case but the last robbery ended up with a Mother and a set of newborn babies being murdered. As you can imagine that is when then asked for us to come into the case with them so that we can bring these creeps to justice sooner than later and hopefully stop anyone else from getting hurt. I brought Charlie in on this from the beginning he is going to begin with a vector analysis of the crime scenes and see what he can come up with and hopefully tell us when and where they may strike again and I also brought Agent Romero here in on the tem because we are going to have a lot of leg work on this case and with Megan 7 months pregnant we are down an agent."

Charlie stopped Don, "Don I inputted the attacks and sightings that we have so far and it looks like to me that all the attacks are situated around this three mile area of coast line. There is only one public marina in this area and one private marina. I think if we can spread the sketches of our pirates out over this area it may help us gather more leads and maybe some answers to who these guys are."

Don smiled a little half smile at his baby brother, "Good job Chuck, Okay David you and Colby take the ladies and head out with copies of the sketches and canvas the area and see if you can turn up any new information. Megan I need you to start gathering a comprehensive list of all the items stolen and start putting feelers out into the antiquates community and lets see if we can get anywhere that way. Romero, I want you to take Charlie and go over the files the coast guard sent us on the unsolved attacks and see if you can link them with what is going on now and if they have any real leads that we might have missed. Okay everyone has their jobs lets go find us some pirates."

After the meeting Romero went up to Charlie and introduced himself to the young genius and told him to come with him. The files are in a small-unused closet on the floor above them. Charlie smiled and gathered his things and followed Romero.

On the way out Charlie waved at Don, "See you later Bro after we get done with the files I am going to head to my other job. In case you were wondering Dad is making steak tonight,

hint -hint."

Don looked up and smiled, "Did you say steak? Hmm okay I guess I will see you guys for dinner."

Charlie laughed and caught up to Romero at the elevators. Charlie smiled and apologized for lagging behind. Romero waved him off, "It is good to see brothers who are so close."

Charlie smiled as he got on the elevator and agreed.

Romero entered the small room first and pulled the string on the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Charlie sat his things down and began to go through the files. Charlie in true Charlie form was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Romero shut the door to the closet and lock the doors.

Charlie barely had time to register what happened when he felt the butt of a gun smash up against the side of his head and no matter how hard he fought it his world faded to black. Romero stood over an unconscious Charlie he began to viciously kick and punch Charlie on his lower half and on his torso. He was careful not to leave any marks on his face.

He roughly pulled Charlie's limp body over a tack of boxes and stripped his pants off of him leaving them to dangle around his ankles. He let himself free from his trousers and began to forcefully have his way with Charlie's unconscious form. When he was done Romero tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Charlie's pants up leaving them unbuckled he pulled Charlie off the stack of boxes and let him fall onto the floor with a sickening thud.

Romero took some of the water from his water bottle and splashed it on Charlie's face to wake him up. When Charlie was awake he hurt everywhere. He looked at Romero asking what happened? Romero looked at Charlie and said, "You forget what happened or the next time your brother gets into a fire fight he just might get hit with friendly fire. (Slapping Charlie's face) You get my drift their genius."

Romero left the room and shut the door behind him. When he rounded the corner he physically ran into Don. Don asked, "Hey Romero, have you seen my brother?"

Romero looked a little nervous and said, "No boss, I was actually coming down to ask where they stored the files at. The room they sent me to first was empty. When that happened I told Charlie to go home and I would find the files and let him know when we can work on them."

Something didn't sit right in his explanation but then he asked Romero to clarify what time Charlie left. Romero got defensive and said, "Geez Eppes what are you, your brothers keeper? I don't know it has been a little while ago now okay?" When he was done yelling at Don he stormed away as Colby came up behind them.

Colby looked at his boss and asked, "What the hell is wrong with that dude?" Don shook his head and said, "I dunno but it has something to do with Charlie. So you all are back what did you find?"

Colby and Don headed back down to the bull pin as Charlie was just managing to gather the strength to stand to his feet. The first impulse he had was to go running to Don to tell him what Romero had done to him but the shame of what happened and the threat of harm to Don stopped him. He buckled his pants and painfully stooped to gather his belongings and began his painful journey home.

Once he got home he laid his belongings on the table by the door and went upstairs without a word. He wanted to go and stand in the shower for hours but he didn't have the strength. He pulled back his covers and slipped into bed fully clothed.

Later Don came in the door and Alan asked if Charlie was with him? Don looked surprised and then looked at the table and said, "No Pops it looks like Charlie is home all ready."

Alan looked at Don worried, "I just came from doing laundry in the garage he isn't there he must be up in his room."

Don smiled and said, "You worry about cooking those steaks Pop and I will go check on Charlie."

Don bounded up the stairs taking them two by two until he got to Charlie's room. Charlie was asleep under his covers and Don came over and sat next to his brother on the bed. He gently rubbed the loose curls from Charlie's face and then noticed that his brother went to bed fully clothed.

Don laughed and then went and got a t-shirt and sweat pants from his dresser and came over to help Charlie change into something more comfortable.

Don began to slap Charlie's cheeks gently to try and wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. Don not thinking anything about not waking him up pulled Charlie to a semi sitting position and began to take his jacket and dress shirt off. The last thing to get off was Charlie's white t-shirt. When Don pulled the T-shirt off he accidently let Charlie fall to the bed from the shock of what he saw.

Don sat on the side of the bed starring at Charlie's black and blue torso, all he could say was, "Dear God Charlie who did this to you?"

Charlie started to regain some consciousness and he noticed Don sitting over him and that his shirt was off, Charlie instinctively pulled the cover up over his bare torso

Don, with more force than he intended said, "Who the HELL did this to you Charlie?"

Charlie cowered from his brother on the other side of his bed and whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

Don felt instantly sorry for yelling at his brother and tried to pull Charlie into a hug but Charlie refused. Don looked at his brother and apologized and in a calmer voice asked, "Buddy, who hurt you? I need you to tell me who hurt you so I can protect you."

Charlie started to stand up to get away from his brother but when he stood by the bed he instantly collapsed onto the floor. Don raced around to the other side of the bed and gently put Charlie back into his bed and covered him up. Don ran his fingers through Charlie's curls and pleaded with him to tell him what happened. All Charlie could do was cry and tell him that he couldn't tell him and not to worry he would be all right.

Don turned the lamp off and said, "Ok buddy I will let this slip for right now. Get some sleep and I will come and check on you after dinner, okay?" Charlie whispered "m-kay." and fell back into sleep.

Don sat next to Charlie for a few minutes and rubbing his hands in his hair and he bent down and kissed his baby brother on the forehead and whispered, "I am going to figure out who did this to you and he will pay for it. I am the big brother it is my job to protect my little brother."

He got up and went downstairs and saw his Father. He told his Dad, Charlie was under the weather and sleeping, he told the worried old man not to stress. He would go up after dinner and make him eat some soup. Alan smiled and went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Don sent Colby and David a text to come over and that it was important. Don went into the kitchen and asked it he had enough for Colby and David to come to dinner? Don said they needed to work on a new case he just got that is top secret.

Alan looked at his oldest son suspiciously but told him that Colby and David are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

David and Colby arrived right as the steaks were ready. Alan snickered at the timing of the doorbell ringing at the exact moment that the platter of steaks was placed on the table. Alan snickered and said, "Weather they are 15 or 30 I guess boys are still boys. "

Don answered the door and whispered thanks to the two men for coming. He waved them in and said we will eat and then we can go to the garage and get to work. Colby and David both blindly nodded and made a b-line for the platter of steaks on the table. During dinner Alan knew something was wrong when Don only finished half of a small rib eye.

As soon as dinner was done Don escaped into the garage with David and Colby. The three men sat on the chairs in the garage and Colby noticing Don's worried face said, "The steak was reason enough for me to be here tonight but you look like you have something else on your mind."

Don took a deep breath and sighed, "I came home tonight and Charlie never went to CalSci he came home and went straight to bed. When I went up to check on him he was still in the clothes he wore to the office today. I took his shoes off and went to try and take his shirt off to help him change and (Don had to stop to gather his quickly failing composure) he was covered with bruises and bleeding in several places. Someone had attacked him. He wouldn't tell me anything. he just kept saying he could handle it and went back to sleep."

David looked confused; "If he was only at the FBI today do you think that it happened there?"

Don racked his hands through his hair and said, "I don't want to think that someone at the FBI would hurt Charlie but we have to consider it."

Colby asked, "Don, would you be okay with me tailing him for a while and seeing if we could figure this out."

Don smiled, "Colby, man I would be so grateful if you would do that. I will assign Romero to follow up on all the leads you have left. If you could have seen Charlie's torso you would understand my fear. Guys it looks like whoever did this just about killed him."

David said, "If Colby follows Charlie for a couple of days I will run people that Charlie could have come into contact with at the FBI. We know that no one on the team would EVER hurt Charlie, hell, we would all willingly die to protect Charlie."

Don got a look of surprise on his face and said, "I hate to verbalize this but I sent Charlie off to work with Romero yesterday. You don't think that he could have hurt him do you? We need to look into this Romero fellow and see how much we really know about him."

David and Colby got up to leave and Colby patted Don on the shoulder and said, "Someone hurt Charlie and we never let someone get away with hurting one of our own. We will figure this out Don I promise. Call me in the morning and let me know when he is going to leave the house and I will be here to tail him and see what is happening to him."

Don smiled at his agents and his friends and thanked them profusely. When David and Colby left he went up to check on Charlie. He found him changed and back in bed he was lying in a tight little ball. Don sat on the bed next to him and rubbed circles in his back like their mom did for them when they were little. Charlie slept peacefully at first but when Don stopped the back rub Charlie began to have a bad dream.

His first instinct was to begin the back rub again but he decided to wait and see if he might be able to learn anything new about what happened to him.

Charlie started to whimper, "Please stop. Please man your hurting me. No leave Don out of this. I wont tell. Please stop hurting me. Oh God help me this hurts so bad."

Don sat on the side of Charlie's bed in sobs he couldn't let this go on any longer it was breaking his heart. He gently shook Charlie, "Hey Buddy it is just a dream wake up okay."

Two big brown eyes filled with terror met Don's. Charlie scooted so far away from him that he fell off the side of the bed. He was yelling, "No, No, NO, leave me alone please." Don ran around to the other side of the bed yelling back at Charlie, "It's Donnie your brother man, wake up no one is going to hurt you on my watch no one. Wake up please."

Charlie shook his head as to shake the last bit of sleep out of his brain and looked at Don. "Donnie, I am sorry I was having a bad dream, did I hurt you?"

Don smiled at his baby brother, "No man you didn't hurt me, are you okay?" Giving him his hand to help him off the floor.

Charlie took the offered hand and got back under the covers quickly not allowing Don a chance to see the injuries to his torso.

Don sat next to Charlie and started to innocently ask, "So what was your bad dream about? It sounded like someone was doing something to you. Must have been frightening. Where was I in your dream? I like to think my big brother superpowers reach into your dreams too."

Charlie gave Don a weak chuckle, "Nope you weren't in the dream. I guess as we get older it isn't quit as easy to defend a little brother against the bullies. Thanks for checking up on me. I am not feeling well. I am going to head back to sleep. You staying the night?"

Don patted Charlie on the shoulder and shook his head yes.

Charlie smiled again and said; "I will see you at breakfast then night Donnie."

Don got up and at the door he stopped and said, "Good night buddy and don't worry sometimes brothers miss things but now, I am positive my brother superpowers will help protect you in your dreams okay buddy. I love you."

Charlie never turned to his brother he just mumbled, "Kay, love you bro."

The next morning Don was all ready at the table when Charlie came down slowly but steady. Don smiled like he knew nothing was wrong and asked, "So Charlie you coming into the office today? Romero called me last night and said he could use your help sorting through all those coast guard files."

Charlie got a look of extreme terror on his face at the mention of Romero's name. Don pretended not to notice and keep eating his pancakes but inside he was smiling, "So Romero huh? What did that bastard due to you Charlie?"

Charlie took a sip of juice and stuttered, "Okay I don't have class today so I guess I can do that. Can I get a ride into the office with you?"

Don smiled knowingly, "Sure Chuck you know you can always count on me." Don texted Colby and told him that he was bringing Charlie in to the office today and to make sure he was there when they got there.

They finished their breakfast and made their way to the FBI headquarters. The whole team including Romero was at the office when Don walked in with Charlie and sat him at his desk and announced to the team that there would have a briefing in ten minutes.

Romero was visibly shaken seeing Charlie in the office again. He looked around and realized no one else was surprised to see him. He thought, "Maybe this little twerp is in the office a lot. But he looks weird I think I should go and see if I can offer him some cold medicine."

He took a box of cold medicine out of his drawer and came over and popped his head over the cubicle patrician and held out a box to Charlie. When Charlie noticed Romero standing there he rolled back out of the cube in fear of the man. Charlie realized how much of an overreaction it was and nervously laughed as he scooted the chair back into the cube. He smiled at Romero and said, "It's Romero right? No thank you on the cold medicine I took some before I left home."

Romero looked hard at Charlie and said with a fake happy tone in his voice, "That is good, I am just making sure everyone stays healthy in the office." Charlie was visibly shaken and it took all of Don's strength to not just shoot Romero between the eyes but he plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "Thanks man for looking out for the team. But Charlie is my brother and I protect him no matter what it takes. Come on team lets get to our morning briefing."

Once Romero left, Don looked at Charlie and whispered, "That guy gives me the creeps for some reason." Charlie smiled and said, "Me too Donnie, me too." Romero never noticed Colby standing off to the side ready to pounce at any moment but Don did and sent an approving nod toward Colby.

The morning briefing began with new assignments for the team. Don announced, "Romero was now with Nikki following up on the leads that Colby and David were working on yesterday and Liz you and Megan take over the search of the Coast Guard files. David and Colby you have your assignments and Charlie you are going to hang with me in the office and we are going to create a timeline for all the robberies and organize whatever leads we have run across. All right team lets do this. Nikki you hold back I need to talk to you about your performance review. The rest of you lets get to work we have bad guys to catch today."

The team including Charlie exited the conference room. Charlie headed toward the break room to get some coffee. In the conference room Nikki looked confused; "Don my review isn't due for another 6 months what's up?"

Don raised a hand to silence the arguing, "I know, I know I needed to talk to you alone. Listen Romero is under investigation internally for something and he doesn't even know it okay. You need to be extra vigilant while out with him today. Know that if any issues come up whatever force needed to defend yourself is approved okay. Just don't let anything happen to you. If Charlie comes up in the conversation I want you to bad mouth him okay."

"Don, I don't think I could bad mouth Charlie even if I wanted too he is to sweet. What is going on did he hurt Charlie?"

Don smiled and he and patted her on the shoulder, "I am glad you like my brother but please just trust me for now I will fill you in when I can okay."

Meanwhile in the break room Charlie was making his coffee and Romero came in to the room. Charlie visibly shook at his presence. Colby was watching unbeknown to either man from the cubicle 3 rows down. Romero put his arm around Charlie and whispered something in his ear and it made Charlie just about bust out into tears.

Colby couldn't handle it anymore he intervened. Coming around the corner whistling he saw the two men and asked innocently, "Hey is everything okay. You look upset Whiz Kid?" Charlie smiled a fake smile and with a shaky voice said, "No Colby nothing is wrong." Charlie had a smile on his face but his eyes screamed, "HELP ME"

Colby thought fast and announced, "I need to see if you could help me run one of your old alga thingies on an issue I am working on."

A look of relief washed over Charlie's face as he answered, "Yes of course. I will follow you to your desk" He slipped out from under Romero's arm and began to follow Colby. Don and Niki walked up at the exact moment.

Don asked, "Everything okay here?" Romero and Charlie nervously said yes and Colby smirked and said it is now, "I was just going to borrow Whiz Kid here from Romero". Don looked at Colby and with a worried look on his face and asked if he could chat before they got to work on his problem?

Then he looked at Romero and Nikki, "You guys need to hit the road now and follow up on those leads we need to know this information yesterday." Nikki grabbed Romero by the arm and dragged him to the elevator cheerfully shouting, "Lets go partner de jour"

Once Romero and Nikki were safely in the elevator Don asked Charlie to wait at his desk and grabbed Colby by the arm and brought him into the conference room.

As soon as the door was shut Colby said, "I witnessed him threatening Charlie. I couldn't hear what he was telling him because he was whispering into his ear but I saw Charlie turn white as a ghost and he was visibly shaking.

Don looked at Colby with fury in his eyes, "That SOB hurt Charlie and I will prove it somehow and when I do." Colby interrupted, "You will follow the rules and turn your back while two rouge agents show him you don't mess with the bosses baby brother and our resident math whiz."

Don was leaning on the conference table smiling at Colby's comment when he saw Romero come off the elevator and make a beeline for his cube, which was beside his own where Charlie was working. Colby noticed the grimace on Don's face and turn to look at what he was looking at.

Colby muttered, "Son of a bitch" and grabbed Don's arm to leave the conference room. The two men walked up behind Romero and Don shouted, "I thought you were supposed to be out with Nikki, did I stutter when I said I needed the info yesterday?" Romero stumbled over his words, "Um-Uh no sir you didn't I just left my lucky pen at my desk." Don got up in Romero's face and in a low menacing tone said, "Romero get to work and I don't want to see you back unless you are with Nikki and have some information, got it?" Romero shook his head and ran toward the elevator.

Once he was in the elevator Colby looked at Don and said, "Wow you reminded me of my Gunny over in Afghanistan when you said that to him. I am glad I am not the new guy anymore." Don smiled at Colby and said, "Back to work soilder" Colby gave him a small salute and said, "Yes Sir"

Don looked over the cube at his brother trying to concentrate on what he was doing but not doing a very good job hiding his fear. Don made his way back to his desk and patted Charlie on the leg. When the gentle pat sent tremors through Charlie's body it broke Don's heart. He thought, "Damn Charlie what did he do to you to make you so scared?" Out loud he said, "Hey Buddy you okay you don't look well. You can go home if you are feeling sick again."

Charlie smiled at his brother and said, "No, that's okay I am good, I can work."

Don smiled at his brother, "Okay but remember I am your brother before I am your boss here you can tell me anything. If you need to leave I wont get mad promise."

Charlie swallowed hard, "Good to know thanks and I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully for Charlie the afternoon was Romero free and he was able to get some real leads for his brother. When Charlie was done with his calculations he left Don a note that told him he went home to rest and he was going to take a cab home and not to worry.

Charlie called a cab and headed downstairs to wait for his cab. The cab came quickly and got Charlie home less than 30 minutes after he left the note for Don.

Don and Colby got pulled away to handle something at the office and when Don got back to his desk and saw the note he crumpled it up and threw it on the ground and yelled, "Dammit". Colby had read the note over his bosses shoulder and said, "You do what Merrick wanted and I will go get a track on Charlie okay?" Don squeezed his shoulder and told him thank you.

Charlie had spent the whole day away from his tormentor and it was beginning to show in a lighter mood for Charlie. He still moved slower than usual and his activity took a lot of effort on his part but he felt like he was doing pretty good at fooling everyone.

Back in the office Megan finally showed herself after spending the day with all the coast guard files. She knocked on Don's cube and asked him if they could speak privately in the conference room.

Don looked up from his work and looked at Megan quizzically and shook his head yes. They went in the conference room and Megan locked the doors and lowered the blinds in the room. Don was starting to get a little nervous, "Megan, Why are you closing the blinds? We never close the blinds in here."

Megan looked at Don with a sad almost mad face, "I haven't had to talk to you about something like this before. You told me that you sent Charlie to go with Romero and work the files yesterday right?"

Don shook his head yes. Megan continued, "I found two DNA samples in the file room and one of them was Charlie's and one was Romero's. I covertly took them to the lab and the blood came back matching the DNA we have on file for Charlie and the other was matching Romero."

Don looked confused and then a look of terror crossed his face, "Megan, what was the other sample of DNA?"

Megan looked at a spot on the floor off to the side of Don's feet, "Well-uh-it um looks like the other sample was Semen."

Don stood in front of Megan with his hands over his mouth, "Oh dear God please tell me Megan that I did not send my baby brother off with a man that beat and raped him. Please tell me that I am wrong please."

Megan began to cry, "Don, I am so sorry.

Don stormed to the other side of the room and rammed his fist through the wall. Then he slid down the wall to the ground and just sat there crying.

Megan got on her knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "This is why I shut the blinds.

We need to confront Charlie and with his testimony and the DNA proof we can put Romero behind bars."

Don cried for a few minutes and then the tears gave way to anger. Don got up and brushed himself off and looked at Megan with anger in his eyes and said, "You are with me. Lets go talk to Charlie and then lets take this bastard down and make sure he is the next cell block bitch up at the federal prison."

Megan who was almost as furious said, "Sounds good to me."

Charlie was having a great afternoon. No Romero, no Calsci, no FBI he was going to go into the garage and work on his Cognitive Emergence work. His Dad was making his favorite soup for dinner and he felt well enough to eat it.

He told his Dad that he was going to the garage and his Dad yelled, "I will yell when Dinner is ready." Neither man knew that Colby was parked outside the house keeping guard over Charlie.

Charlie had his ipod on and was softly singing to a Beatles song when he opened the Garage Door and flipped on the lights. He opened his computer and grabbed a piece of chalk and then stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. Charlie slowly turned around to find Romero sitting on the wicker sofa that was in the garage.

Charlie tried to muster all the courage that he could and asked Romero, "What are you doing in my garage? I would like for you to leave before I call the police."

Romero got up and slinked over to Charlie. Romero seductively ran a finger down Charlie's face tapping his nose, "Silly, silly Charlie. You are forgetting that I am the police. You and I have some unfinished business to attend too."

Charlie starting to crumble tried to think how Don would react he puffed out his chest and said, "I have nothing to say to you Romero. I want you to leave right now."

Romero smiled and turned to leave then pivoted back toward Charlie and swung a punch at Charlie. He fell to the floor with blood pouring from his nose.

Romero came over and stood over Charlie and said, "I know it is just you and the old man here right now and you wont risk your Dad getting hurt now will you." Romero kicked Charlie in the side of the head when he didn't answer right away.

The kick sent Charlie flying and his head landed hard against the cement floor. Romero bent down and pulled Charlie up by the collar of his shirt and began to yell at him telling him how much he hated him and how much he is a joke to the FBI and even his brother wished he would just die and leave him be. He spit venom as he said, "So see I am going to do the world a favor taking you out. I am just going to have a little fun on the way."

While this was happening in the Garage Alan was unaware of any issues and was sitting in the living room watching television. Alan was surprised to see Don's SUV speed down the street and Don jumped out of the truck before he even had it completely stopped. Colby came running from his car down the road and met Megan and Don at the front door.

Alan opened the door before Don got to it and asked, "What was going on what is all fire important that you drive like a mad man down the road?"

Don held his hands up to stop his Father's lecture and asked where Charlie was? Alan sat back down in his seat and said, "Your brother is in the garage. Don't bother him for long he wasn't feeling well this afternoon."

Don yelled thanks Pop as he and Megan and Colby made there way to the Garage. When he got to the door of the Garage he heard Charlie whimpering begging for him to stop and he heard the taunting yells of Romero.

Don pulled his gun and so did Megan and Colby and Don mouthed to his team to go on 3. 1 finger, 2 fingers,3 fingers and in one swift motion he kicked in the door to the garage and pointed his gun at Romero.

Don yelled, "Drop my brother and put your hands in the air!"

Romero let Charlie go and pretended to raise his hand but went for his service weapon. Colby noticed the motion and shot four times in quick succession hitting every one of the "Kill Spots" that they taught him in the academy.

Romero fell to the ground in a heap and Don holstered his weapon and ran to Charlie, pulling him into his lap. He began to rub his hair and rocking him. With tears streaming down his face he asked Colby to call and ambulance and asked Megan to go tell Dad.

Don buried his face in Charlie's curls, rocking him back and forth he just kept saying, "I am so sorry Buddy. I am so sorry."

Colby closed his phone and went to Don and placed his hand on his shoulder and quietly said, "The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes. Is he alive Don?"

Don realizing that he didn't check raised two shaking fingers to feel but couldn't make himself to do it.

Colby noticed his boss's trouble and quietly reached and felt for a pulse. Thankfully there was a strong pulse. Colby let out a breath and said, "He has a strong pulse Boss. Whiz Kid is still with us."

Alan came storming out to the garage followed close behind by Megan. He was yelling, "Where is he?" Alan froze when he saw the scene of Don cradling a broken and bleeding Charlie. For the next few minutes time felt like it stood still.


	4. Chapter 4

Alan stood in Charlie's garage looking between the dead body on the ground and his eldest son cradling the lifeless body of his youngest. It took the older man a moment to process the scene and what Megan had told him. He slowly walked over to Don and Charlie and knelt beside Don.

Don looked up at his Father with tears streaming down his face, "I didn't protect him Dad. I am so sorry." Alan placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder and said, "Shhh Donnie it is okay. He will be safe now. You were there when he needed you"

Don shook his head no, "I wasn't pop. I sent him to work with that monster alone. I thought that he was with another agent he would be safe. I thought he would take care of him like my team takes care of him. Do you hear me pop? I did this I sent him to be tormented. Oh God."

Alan continued to rub circles in Don's back, "Shh, Don you would never have put Charlie in harms way. I know that and so does Charlie. Lets stop worrying about that and focus on helping Charlie now. He is going to need both our strength to get through this."

Megan and Colby were at the door way and Colby had an arm around Megan comforting her as she openly wept at the scene before her (she was mad at herself for crying but she is pregnant). Colby heard the ambulance and ran out to the driveway to tell them where to go.

The EMTs came storming into the quiet garage and they began to work on Romero's dead body. Colby came up and stopped them, "No guys this one is waiting for the ME to get him your patient is over there (pointing to the corner of the room.)"

Alan got up to give the EMTs room to work; they carefully took Charlie's still body from Don's arms. Don's first insect was to hold Charlie tighter to keep him safe but he loosened his hold and allowed them to work. They bandaged some actively bleeding places and then laid Charlie on the gurney and announced that they were going to take him to UCLA medical center. They were gone with Charlie before anyone could say a word.

Colby handed Megan his keys and said, "Boss, I will drive you and your Dad to the hospital in your car and Megan will follow in my car. Come on lets go stand strong with Charlie."

Don slowly got up off the floor and saw that his shirt was stained with blood. Not just any blood his baby brothers blood he untucked his shirt and ripped it off his body sending buttons flying and went over to the dryer and put on the FBI sweat shirt that was draped over the door. Colby, Alan and Don began to leave the garage when Don stopped, "What about that (pointing to Romero)?" Megan patted his arm, "I will stay until the ME takes him then I will meet you at the hospital. You only need to worry about Charlie okay."

Don and Alan climbed into the back of Don's SUV and Colby got in the drivers seat. They set off to the hospital in silence. Don or Alan hadn't uttered a word the entire trip. Colby tried to ask question or get some conversations going but his attempts were either met with grunts or head shakes never any words.

Colby let both men out at the door of the ER and went to park the truck and met them in the waiting room. When he came and sat next to Don he heard the first words from Don in a long while, "The Doctor is with him now. He will come out and talk to us soon."

As if on cue the doctor came out of the ER and asked for the Family of Charles Eppes. Don and Alan jumped up and said, "We are his Dad and brother." The kind doctor stuck out his hand to the two men, "I am Dr. Love. I treated Charles. He has regained consciousness and we have stitched up his cuts and treated the abrasions. We sent him too x-ray and to CT he doesn't have any broken bones but he does have a class 3 concussion. We are going to move him to a room and keep him overnight but as soon as he is settled you can see him. He has been asking for you both the whole time. He is going to be in room 415 wait here about an hour and then you can head up. He should be settled into the room then."

Don shook the doctor's hand again, "Thank you doctor." Colby thought of something and asked Don to speak to him privately. Colby walked outside and Don followed him, "Don do we want to ask the doctor to run a rape kit on Charlie?" Don started to get tears in his eyes at the question but was able to stop himself, "We would if we needed to build a case against Romero but you took care of that back in the garage. I don't want to put Charlie through anymore than he has all ready gone through."

Colby shook his head in agreement and then both men noticed Megan running up to meet them. Don wiped his eyed with his sleeve and asked in surprise, "The scene is all cleared so soon?"

Megan smiled, "Yes sir, the M.E's came and got the body and I called Lt. Walker from the LAPD and he came and evaluated the scene and took the statement from me and he assured me that even though he is going to have to get statements from you all that there is nothing to worry about he will take care of all the paper work and details."

Don smiled at Megan, "Good work calling Walker, one of the LAPD that would have pulled the trigger himself if he was there." Megan giggled, "That is exactly what Walker told me when I explained everything to him. How is Charlie?"

Don's smile went off his face, "No serious injuries, except for a class 3 concussion. They are going to keep him overnight just in case though."

Megan squeezed Don's arm, "That is great news, Colby and I are going to head back to the office tell Charlie we will come by and see him tomorrow night at home and we will bring dinner over with us okay?"

Don shook his head and started to head inside then stopped and turned to Megan, "You aren't going to cook it yourself are you?" Megan threw the balled up tissue she had in her hand at him and said, "Oh the love I feel from you. I was going to buy something. Go and see your brother or I will make it myself."

Don smiled the first real smile he has had for the last few days and went into wait with his Dad.

After exactly 60 minutes after the Doctor left them they were making their way to Charlie's room. They slowly entered the room and both men were elated to be met with an alert and conscious Charlie.

Charlie got a huge smile on his face and said, "Hey guys, I am so glad to see you both." Alan came to the side of Charlie's bed and kissed him on the top of his curly head. Don came to the other side of the bed and did the same thing. Charlie got a sad look on his face and turned to Don, "I am really sorry."

Don was taken a back at those words, "Listen buddy, the one who should be apologizing is me. I thought you would be safe with Romero if I thought for one minute… well please forgive me Charlie."

Charlie looked down at his fidgeting hands, "I need to tell you something else that happened when we were in that file closet."

Don gently turned Charlie's head toward his and said, "I know everything. We found evidence that is what sent me to the house today and Colby took out Romero. You are safe now Charlie okay. I know what happened. I took care of everything okay."

Charlie closed his eyes and leaned into Don's hand that was resting on the side of Charlie's face, "Thank you for being my big brother." Don feeling himself beginning to get teary again said with a cracked voice, "My pleasure buddy, my pleasure."

The three men sat and enjoyed each other's presence the rest of the evening. Don left for a few minutes and went and got sandwiches for dinner and got himself a beer, after today he needed about 30 beers but he would settle for one. The three men watched a baseball game then a late movie. Charlie eventually fell asleep but Don and Alan didn't leave his side the whole nightlong.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the Doctor came to check on Charlie around 10 o'clock. The Doctor smiled to see that Charlie was still flanked by his brother and his father. The Doctor very cheerfully asked, "So Dr. Eppes how are we feeling today? Do you think that you feel well enough to head home?"

Charlie smiled at the doctor and sat looking at his hands for a minute. Don noticed his apprehension and told him. "Buddy you need to be honest with the doctor if you don't feel up to heading home you need to say so."

Charlie took a deep breath, "I am actually feeling okay. I mean I have a head ache and pretty much all over hurts but I don't think I need to stay in the hospital it is just the idea of heading home right now sort of scares me a little."

The Doctor sat on the end of Charlie's bed and asked, "You were attacked at home weren't you?" Charlie just nodded at the doctor.

Alan was rubbing Charlie's shoulder and Don said, "Listen buddy, I understand that home right now doesn't feel the safest but let me tell you Lt. Walker made sure that everything was cleaned up and he sent me a text last night that you would never guess something went down in the garage. If you want I can spend the next few days with you too. That is your house that man took so much from you all ready don't let him take your house away from you too."

Charlie looked between his Dad and his brother and nodded, "Your right lets head home. I can do this if you guys stick with me." Alan patted his shoulder, "We are always right there with you son."

The Doctor smiled and told the nurse to go over what to look if he starts to feel bad and then he asked Don to come out into the hallway with him for a minute. Don shook his head and told Charlie that he would be right back and followed the doctor outside.

Don stood right in front of the doctor and smiled, "What can I do for you Doc?" The doctor thought about his words for a minute and then asked, "You told Charlie that his attacker has taken enough from him all ready, did we miss something in our examination that we need to chart?"

Don looked around him to make sure that no one especially his father was around, "The man that attacked Charlie has been beating him over the last week and he sexually assaulted my brother. I didn't have you run a kit on him because the perp is dead and I didn't want to put Charlie through anything else."

The doctor sighed, "I thought that might be the case. Before you leave I want to give you a number of several rape counselors that specifically deal with man on man crimes."

Both men were shocked to here the quiet yet stern voice of Mr. Eppes, "Donald Alan Eppes why is he going to give you the number for a counselor for male rape victims?" Don rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the instant stress that came into his muscles when he heard his father's voice.

The doctor excused himself and said, "Looks like you two have some talking to do." Don asked his father to follow him to a small waiting room down the hall.

The two men sat in silence for a moment then Don began, "It looks like Romero sexually assaulted Charlie a few days ago when Charlie was sent with him to work on the analysis of some files at work. Charlie never told me anything that happened I noticed his bruising that night when I came over, I did some snooping and Colby and I finally figured out that it was Romero that was frightening Charlie and I had Colby tailing Charlie everywhere he went. Megan was actually the one that uncovered the sexual assault. I was coming to the house last night to confront Charlie on the evidence when we thankfully interrupted Romero attacking him again. Charlie doesn't know anyone knows yet. Please pops let me handle things with him okay?"

Alan sat in the chair starring at the floor tears escaping from his eyes, "My poor sweet boy trying to go through this by himself."

Don wrapped his arm around his father, "You know Charlie, never wanting to be a bother to anyone thinking he can handle life. Well he can't handle this on his own and we are going to be right there beside him to make sure he never has too. But please Dad let me tell him we know tonight and handle things okay?"

Alan patted Don's knee, "Okay son just please include me. He is my son and I want him to know I will love him and be there for him no matter what any mad man did to him."

Don pulling his Dad into a hug said, "We have known that since we were kids pops. Come on lets get Chuck ready to head home."

The two men walked back into Charlie's room and Charlie was beginning to get dressed, "Where did you two run off too?" Don smiled at him and said, "Just needed to find out what to symptoms we need to keep a look out for that will send you back to the hospital."

Charlie huffed disgustedly, "Once I break out of here I hope I don't come back for a LONG time." Alan helping his sore son put on his shirt said, "Me either son, me either. Between the two of you I am loosing years off my life almost daily."

Don stood behind his Dad rolling his eyes and moving his hand like it was talking, which made Charlie chuckle. Once Charlie was dressed they called the nurse and she brought the wheel chair and told Don to head on down and get the car and Charlie will be there waiting on him.

Once the Eppes men got home Don helped Charlie get settle up in his bed and asked Charlie, "Listen buddy (walking and closing the door) we need to talk for a minute before you take your pain meds and nap. The reason I was coming over last night was that well I figured out Romero had injured you and I was trying to gather enough evidence to arrest him. I sent Megan to finish the files that you two started and well she found some evidence that what he did to you was more than just punches and kicks. He sexually assaulted you didn't he?"

Charlie looked frightened and swallowed hard al he could do was shake his head yes. Don pulled Charlie into a hug and with a voice cracking with emotion said, "Buddy I am so, so, sorry I sent you to someplace where you were hurt. Please forgive me? I take for granted that especially at the FBI everyone will love you and watch out for you like my team does. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you like I should be. I was so wrapped up in this case that I didn't even notice that you were afraid until it was too late."

Charlie started patting his brothers back and said, "Hey wait I am the victim here aren't I the one that is supposed to be getting comfort." Don straightened up and wiped his eyes and said, "I am sorry buddy you are absolutely right."

Charlie smiled at Don, "I was kidding. I was trying to make you smile. Listen what happened was horrible and scary that it happened period but especially at the FBI but it isn't your fault okay. You are the best brother a guy could ask for and I love you and I don't blame you for any part of this. It is going to take time to come to grips with the sexual assault part of this, it seems every time I close my eyes I am back in that file room not able too..I am sorry. I am not ready to talk about what happened but I will eventually okay. Just promise you will be around for me."

Don smiled at his baby brother, "I am always here for you no matter what. I do have to say I am so glad that creep is dead so he can never hurt you again."

Charlie gave him a sad smile on the outside he answered, "Me too" but on the inside he was thinking "He hurts me over and over again in my imagination. Killing him didn't stop my memories."

Don patted his leg then handed him a water bottle and two pills from his bottle and told Charlie to sleep for a bit and he would be up to get him for dinner. Charlie smiled and closed his eyes praying that just once his brain would not take him back to the horror of that closet.

Don left Charlie to get some sleep and then went down stairs and decided to go and check on the Garage to make sure that there was no evidence left in there. Don opened the door and turned on the lights and smiled at the beautiful mess of a garage. He mumbled, "I need to remember to send Walker a bottle of whisky to thank him for this." He was starting to head back into the house and he spotted Megan coming up the driveway.

"Hey Megan, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" said Don.

Megan smiled, "Well three things really one, We caught the pirates so you can take some time off with Charlie and not worry about things. Two I talked with the AD and gave him a briefing about everything and the written report on the whole incident. He told me to tell you to take at least a week off to be with Charlie and let him know if he can do anything for you all. Honestly I am not sure if it is worry about Charlie or worry that Charlie is going to sue the department but either way you have the week to spend with Charlie. Third I have a box of food in my car from the team and several cards from the team. Everyone wants to visit but they want to give Charlie time to heal as well. They all do want to tell Charlie that they hope he forgives us and comes and consults with us again."

Don smiled, "Oh I don't think we could keep Charlie away from the FBI and you people. He is doing okay so far. But I am glad to have the week to be with him."

Megan waved for him to follow her, "Be patient with Charlie, he is going to be okay one minute then fall a part the next. He will likely have some PTSD from this event as well. Just be there to love him no matter what."

Reaching the car Don gave Megan a hug, "Don't worry Dad and I are not going to let him go through this alone." Don grabbed the box and started to head inside when he noticed Megan wasn't following him, "You coming in?" Megan smiled, "No I cant I have a Doctors appointment, I have to go and pick Larry up so he can see little Amelia today too." Don smiled at her, "Have a great time and thank you again."

Don went into the house at the kitchen door and met his Dad in the kitchen he helped Don by taking the box and placing it on the island. His Dad looked at the box confused and asked, "What is in the box?" Don smiled and said Megan stopped by for a few minutes to tell me that the AD gave me the week off and this is from the team. I am not sure what it is."

Alan began to dig into the box and pulled out a stack of cards and handed them to Don, "I think those are for Charlie. Then pulled out a large container of Lasagna from Luigi's and then pulled out two frozen pizzas from the pizza place at CalSci and what is in here? Oh my Don look at this, there has to be hundreds of dollars of gift cards for local restaurants. Wow, the note says the bundle of cards is from Director Merrick, how sweet."

Don smiled, "I work with some amazing people, Why don't you pop the lasagna in the oven and I will go give Chuck his cards."

Don smiled all the way up the stairs and stopped right outside Charlie's room and heard a soft, "Please stop hurting me, Oh God don't please, and ouch that hurts so bad please stop please I am begging you. Oh Don please help me somehow."

Hearing the last part completely broke his heart. He quietly opened the door and saw Charlie restless in bed rolling his head back and forth. He sat on the side of the bed and began to run his fingers through Charlie's curls. This was a trick their mom used to calm him down. He whispered, "Shh Charlie, It is okay it is all just a horrible nightmare Donnie and Dad are right here to protect you okay, SHHH" Eventually Charlie settled down into a soft sleep again. Don left the stack of cards on the night stand and decided to leave Charlie sleeping peacefully while he could."

About an hour later the pain pills were beginning to wear off and Charlie woke up. He went to get out of bed but noticed a stack of cards on his nightstand. He smiled and picked up the top card that was labeled "TO Whiz Kid". Charlie smiled ands said, "I know who this card is from." He opened the card and began to read.

_Dear Charlie, _

_I want you to know that I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Romero. The whole team takes your safety very seriously. You mean the world to us all even if we only understand you about half the time. _

_I want you to know that Don, Megan and I are the only ones on the team that know all of what Romero did to you. We were very careful to maintain your privacy. I just want you to know if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here for you. I may not know a lot about math but I have two good ears and two strong shoulders you can cry on. _

_When I was in boot camp I found myself the victim of an attack by another Drill sergeant. I was alone and couldn't talk to anyone but you are not alone I hope you will let me be there for you. I love you brother and I know you are strong with an amazing family; you will get through this I believe in you Whiz Kid. _

Charlie shut the card and put it back in the envelope and then noticed that he was crying he wiped his eyes on his sleeves and slowly made his way downstairs. When he made it to the landing of the stairs he heard his Dad and Don sitting at the table playing cards and smiled at the site.

He made his was down the first step and the movement caught Don's eye, "Well hello sleeping beauty nice to see you." He climbed the stairs two by two to meet Charlie and give him a steading hand down and Donnie lead him to the table and his Dad put a plate of Lasagna in front of him with the order to EAT!

Charlie picked up his fork and looked between his brother and his Dad and smiled. Alan looked at him and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Charlie went to take another bite and said, "I am just glad to be alive and be here with the both of you."

Don clapped his shoulder and said, "We are glad about those things too Chuck. Did you get the cards I left in your room?"

Charlie smiled at Don and said, "Don't call me Chuck and yes I did I have only read one so far but it was a good one."

Don laughed, "I want to be their when you read the AD's card Megan says he is freaked out that you are going to sue the department."

Charlie looked confused, "Sue the department? Why?"

Don smile at the innocence of his brother's heart, "He is afraid because you were injured at the FBI that you would sue them for damages. He was so scared he even gave me a week off with pay so I can stay here and help take care of you."

Charlie smiled, "Well, I am not going to sue him or the department but I wont tell him that till after your week off. Spending a week with my big brother will be better than any court settlement."

Don smiled at Charlie, "I feel the same way bro."

Thank you all for the reviews on this story. I think that there will be at least one more maybe two more chapters. Charlie needs to deal with some stuff and have a face to face with Colby. Thank you again for reading my story


	6. Chapter 6

The week that Don spent with Charlie thanks to the AD's paranoia was amazing. The brothers took the opportunity to laugh and play games. More importantly they took the time to talk. Not just chat but real heart felt conversations.

The night before Don was set to head back to work Charlie had turned into bed early and Don had stayed up later than he should have to watch the end of the game. Don was making his way up the stairs to head to bed in his old room when he heard Charlie yelling.

"No please, I am begging you don't. Ouch please stop please." Were the words Charlie was yelling and it brought tears to Don's eyes. Don quickly headed into Charlie's room and started to rub his face he said, "Buddy wake up, you are having a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you. Dad and I are here to protect you."

Charlie stopped struggling and he opened his eyes. He looked at Don for a minute and then the tears began to fall. Charlie began to cry those cries that send your whole body into shakes.

Don tried to comfort Charlie the best he new how but it wasn't working. Charlie looked at Don with red-rimmed eyes and said, "Dear God this really happened to me it isn't just a nightmare. I thought I could just not think about it and it would go away but it isn't going to go away is it. He may be dead but I am never going to be free of his attack am I?"

Don was now crying just as hard as Charlie. He tried to speak. He wanted more than anything for some magical words to spring out of his mouth and make it all right but no words would come so he did the only thing he knew how to do he pulled Charlie into a huge hug and held him till they both cried themselves out.

After they couldn't cry anymore Don tilted Charlie's chin up so he was looking him in the eye. He said, "Listen Buddy, what happened to you was one of the worst things that could have happened to a person. But I know that you are strong and you will not go through this alone you have Dad and you have me and we are going to walk with you every step of the way. You are never going to be alone. Do you understand me? Charlie Eppes you are my baby brother and I love you very much."

Charlie looked at his older brother in astonishment over his uncharacteristic show of emotions and smiled. The tears started to flow again but this time they were happy tears. Charlie fell back into a hug and buried his face in his brother's shoulder, "Thank you for always knowing how to kill the monsters."

Charlie eventually fell asleep in his arms and Don carefully laid him back down on the bed and covered him up. Don reached down and gently kissed his baby brother on the forehead and whispered what he used to tell 5-year-old Charlie who woke up with nightmares, "Sweet Dreams Charlie monsters have to go away because Big Brother Donnie is here to stay."

The next morning at breakfast it was all smiles the three Eppes men had managed to get even closer through all that had happened and spending the last week together. They sat and ate French toast and talked about their day. Alan had to work downtown with Stan and today was Don's first day back at work. Then Don remembered, "Colby asked if he could take you for your check up today is that okay with you?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head, "That would be fine, Colby and I have some stuff to chat about." Don got up and gathered his belongings he stopped at the door and looked back at his brother and Dad "Love you guys, have a great day." With that he smiled and headed out to work.

Colby was right on time to pick Charlie up for his appointment and then after the appointment they made their way to the same empty parking lot they went too during the missing reporter case.

Both men sat on picnic tables opposite of each other and it took a minute to get past the pleasantries. Finally Charlie took a deep breath and asked, "Colby man, how are you ever a right man after an attack like this? Of all the horrible things Romero did to me assaulting me in that file room had to be the worst."

Colby gave him a sad smile, "Listen Professor, I am going to give it to you straight. You don't need me blowing sunshine up your skirt you need the truth and here it is. It is really hard to feel like a whole man after an attack like this. When I went overseas I set out to prove to myself that I was still the man that I was before the attack, I slept with every woman that gave me half a glance. I wanted to prove to myself that I could still please a woman."

Charlie looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Did that help you?"

Colby laughed, "No it didn't do anything but give me 3 doses of antibiotics to fight off whatever those women gave me. I had to eventually come to a place in my own head that I am the one who decided what kind of a man I would be. What happened to me and what happened to you was an event that scared us but that is just it they are scars they don't effect who we are as a person."

Charlie suddenly began to be interested in his shoes but said, "I am so afraid that Amita will think of me as less of a man and I am afraid to even get close to her because I worry that contact with her physically will bring the memories of the attack back and I wont be able to, you know."

Colby got off his table and came over and sat next to Charlie and put his arm around him, "Amita loves you Charlie, she isn't going anywhere because of what happened. You need to be honest with her and tell her what you just told me and together you will be able to work the intimacy thing out. I promise. You are one strong dude. You amazed me, when I finally figured out what had been happening. You amaze me so much. Anyone who is that strong will make it through this just fine. Just remember if you stop fighting the fight for normalcy you let Romero win."

Charlie looked at Colby and smiled, "Thank you doctor Colby for another amazing and therapeutic parking lot session."

Colby busted out laughing and said, "My pleasure, but just wait till you see my bill."

Charlie smiled a wry smile and said, "Send the bill to the AD, I still haven't told him I don't plan to sue the FBI."

Six weeks later,

Amita and Charlie were alone in their bedroom naked and breathlessly resting in each other's arms. Charlie kissed Amita on the top of the head and said, "Thank you for being patient with me."

Amita lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said, "After a night like this it is me that should be thanking you. I love you Charlie."

The next morning they came down and ate breakfast with Alan and Don. Don asked Charlie to help him in the kitchen and when they were alone he smiled at his baby brother and said, "Well, how did it go? You two are both smiles this morning."

Charlie smiled a huge smile at Don, "I am not letting him win anymore." Charlie gave a wink and left. Don followed him out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face and the orange juice. He looked around at his family and was so happy that the nightmare was finally over and his little brother was going to be okay in every way.


End file.
